darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Answer Me
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Slipstream Megatron The med lab is quiet. Shred sits alone, looking at the schematics for a number of Decepticons.. The only illumination being the blue glow of the terminal monitor she is sitting at. Slipstream walks into med bay and is surprised to see that Shred is on duty. "Good cycle." she offers with a smile. "Oh shoot, I need to report about that energon run.. may I borrow the computer?" Shred smiles, pausing a moment to nod to Slipstream, the lights cycling on. "Oh hey Slipstream.. sure, no problem.. help yourself.." Slipstream nods to the fellow femme, "Thanks, much appreciated. You know how our Lord is about reports." she notes with a hint of a chuckle. Shred nods faintly, "Indeed, altogether too well." she smiles a moment, before letting out a quiet sigh.. There's something on her processor. Slipstream begins to type away on the computer. "That doesn't sound like a happy sigh Shred." she notes. "What's up?" ...Just then, MEGATRON, feared ruler of the Decepticons walks into the repair bay. Megatron's stomping is easily heard as he looks rightfully pissed. Especially after his most recent review of the security logs and the intruder not being rightfully shot. Megatron's red optics first survey the scene, noticing Slipstream and Shred. "Slipstream!" Megatron exclaims, "Where is your report on my Energon? And more importantly, where is my newest possession?" Slipstream continues to type away, "Just finishing it now my Lord." she assures him, a few more taps and she sends the report off. A single cube won't make the mech happy she's sure.. but she is going back there.. honest. Shred hmms,"Oh, it's.. nothing Slipstream.." then Megatron enters and she almost jumps out of her metallic skin.. "L.. Lord Megatron?" standing rapidly to attention, she looks at the larger mech with some trepidation, "Um, Welcome to the med lab.. is there any way I can assist you, sir?" Slipstream continues to type away, "Just finishing it now my Lord." she assures him, a few more taps and she sends the report off. A single cube won't make the mech happy she's sure.. but she is going back there.. honest. (re) Megatron immediately grabs a data pad reads Slipstream's report. "One cube?" Megatron snarls, throwing the data pad across the room. As it hits the wall, the data pad shatters into several pieces. "Pathetic. I did not see Goa or Shred's name in your report." Megatron turns his red optics to Shred. "What is the meaning of this?" Megatron exclaims, demanding an answer out of Shred as to why she did not go on the latest Energon run as he had ordered. Shred frowns, narrowing her optics faintly, "With all due respect sir, I have been on energon raids, when I have been able. Please, do not forget I am also your chief medical officer. I have other duties, without which no Decepticons would continue to function for very long." Slipstream tries not to react to that temper, standing slowly then kneeling down on a knee as she addresses Megatron. "I am planning to go back, my Lord. As for Shred and Goa, they were otherwise occupied. Echo was happy to assist me so he came along in their stead." "Otherwise occupied?" Megatron clenches his fist. "I will give Goa something to otherwise occupy his time for his failure. I expect you to return with more energon this time and not to waste my time with the return of one measly cube." Megatron would crush the cube in his hands, would it be there for him to do so. "You have also avoided my other inquiry as to the status of Chimera. Report." Megatron rasps, addressing Slipstream directly as she kneels before him. Finally, he turns his optics back to Shred, "Understood. As I told Robustus, the combat readiness of my warriors is one of my top priorities." Shred nods, "Understood, my Lord." then she hmms, "Sir, I have also been approached by a mech calling himself Slice. He came with a business proposition, wanting to trade a Spark from the flame for a sample of a substance called Nucleon. I informed him that I could not give him such a spark. " Slipstream frowns just slightly, wishing that grounder of hers would stop moping wherever the pit he's hiding right now and show up. She bows her head as she speaks to Megatron, "He and I both have been trying to track down Chimera, my Lord." for all she knows Goa probably is looking for the femme just as she has when she's been able to do so. "She has evaded our detection. Wherever she is right now it is a very good hiding spot." Megatron growls. "She will be thought a lesson she will not soon forget." Megatron clenches his fist tighter, indicating that he will beat obedience and loyalty into Chimera if he has to. Megatron also looks lightly -more- peeved by Shred's report on the business deal. "Give me all the details of your meeting. Now. Did Slice mention anything about a Doctor Fumik Tzu?" Slipstream inclines her head to Megatron's words and wisely doesn't speak or even move until dismissed or otherwise asked for more information. Shred hmms, and she smiles, "Well, it was earlier today, my lord. he made no mention of this Doctor Fumik Tzu to me. I told him I could not guarantee getting him a spark, however I told him I would attempt to do so, if he gave me the Nucleon first. I gave him my glaive by way of collateral, and he said I would see him again in the next few days, with the nucleon. Naturally, I have no intention of giving him a spark from the flame." Megatron shows Shred the card he was given. "Do you recognize it?" Megatron allows Shred to look it over, perhaps Slice may have shown or given the card to Shred. Continuing, Megatron rasps, "Neither Spark nor flame will be traded by any Decepticon. The nucleon will be MINE." Turning his optics to the knelt Slipstream, "Slipstream. Do you have any reports of suspicious activity around Polyhex?" Slipstream replies immediately, "I haven't heard anything directly, my Lord." Shred hmms, looking at the card, and she shakes her head, "Negative, my Lord. I can show you him, however. He approached me here, in the med lab." she turns to a terminal, to bring up the appropriate security footage of the black mech who approached her, and how she reacted to him, quite calmly. It includes how Slice warned her not to betray him, that it would not be a good idea. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! "Check the security logs and feed. Also check for any recent unusual requests." Megatron rasps, indicating that's what Slipstream should work on while he and Shred speak. Megatron turns his optics to the security footage. Growling at the screen, Megatron's figured it out. "This is one of Dr. Tzu's agents. Upon his return, destroy him. Confiscate his memory chips and analyze them to find Dr. Tzu's location. Good... (and bad) Megatron thinks to himself. Looks Dr. Tzu has done my work for me. Instead of having to radio and trace the signal, he's already sent an agent. Slipstream rises to her feet and moves back to sit at the computer and look for anything that may have been considered odd, out of the ordinary, unusual, and so on in any reports be they personal or not. She hmms, "My Lord, I see here that Robustus noted a very stern letter to the Dean of the Medical Academy for sending a student to gather 'sensitive patient data' and it goes on to state that he would never break such protocols. Sounds maybe we had a visit before we even heard of this Tzu." Shred outright grins at the orders from Megatron, and she nods, "With very great pleasure, my Lord. I will enjoy dismantling him." the medic chuckles, "And it should not prove too difficult to access the data on his memory chips.. I have my own methods.. " "Security measures will be increased at all entrances to Polyhex. Scan ALL incoming against the Decepticon personnel database!" Megatron rasps, intent on not allowing any more of Tzu's agents into the city. "But .. allow a special pass for Slice. Slipstream. Have a welcoming committee ready." Megatron rasps with a grin. His grin indicates 'welcoming committee' is, in fact, a bunch of trigger-happy Decepticons. Slipstream inclines her head and types out the orders to send out to all personnel so they are aware of what is expected of them. "Doing so now, my Lord." she assures the mech. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs